A display panel device can be energized by a circuit on a circuit board device by placing the devices in parallel planes and interconnecting their multiplicity of electrical traces or conductors that are located near their peripheries. Because of the large number of conductors to be interconnected and their close spacing such as at 0.030 inch, it is of importance to provide a connector assembly which is very compact and of low cost, and which provides reliable connection.